


Pyrotechnic Panic

by LucPub



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucPub/pseuds/LucPub
Summary: It's the summer solstice festival in Lux Aurea, and Kazi needs to find Gren before the fireworks trigger him.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Pyrotechnic Panic

The sun was setting, it was now twilight. Kazi was in their flat, doing some much needed organizing. They came across a pair of ear protectors, under a disorganized pile of other things. They turned and looked at the clock ticking on the wall. The fireworks to celebrate the summer solstice would be starting soon.

Fireworks. That were loud. And were not unlike bombs. Just the perfect thing to trigger Gren. And Kazi still hadn’t given him the [ear protectors](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/93/Elderly_couple_with_ear_muffs.jpg). They were of no use if they weren’t on his head. Kazi needed to find him, quickly.

They grabbed the pair and bolted outside, weaving through the sea of people in the streets. They passed the cafe they went to every morning, and the restaurant they had dinner at each birthday, until they reached where they had last been with Gren.

 _Come on, Kazi, think. Where would he be?_ They looked around frantically. In the corner of their eye, they caught a glimpse of Amaya, standing against a building. Kazi made their way towards her.

"Have you seen Gren?" they asked.

“He went in that direction.” She pointed towards a park. “Said something about chocolate,” she finished signing.

It made sense, there were always vendors in the parks during the festival. “Thanks, see you later!” They ran off.

Janai came out of the building just as Kazi left. She walked towards Amaya.

“What was that about?” she signed. She was still learning so it was a bit off, but it was intelligible.

"I don’t know," Amaya replied.

Kazi looked at the clock tower in the distance. 1 minute left. Their eyes darted around the park, looking for any sign of Gren. Finally they spotted his light brown hair, next to tree. There was a blanket on the ground next to it, similar to all the other groups sitting in the park. They rushed over and put the ear protectors on him from behind, right as the first firework set off.

“Oh,” Gren said. He turned around. “Hey Kazi.”

“Hey,” they said back, catching their breath.

“Are you–”

Kazi cut him off. “It’s loud,” they signed. The fireworks were in full effect now. “Easier to understand you if you use sign language.”

“Oh,” Gren switched to sign language. “I hadn’t noticed it was that loud, since you put these… what are these called?” he touched the apparatus that went around the back of his head.

“Ear protectors. They dampen sound. I remembered what you said, about not liking loud noises.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. It was nice of Kazi to be so thoughtful. “I’m surprised you remembered, that was a while ago.”

“I wrote it down so I wouldn’t forget. Before, you were going to say something?”

“I was just going to ask if you were hungry. I got us hot chocolate, and [chocolate popcorn](https://www.harryanddavid.com/h/chocolates-sweets-candy/seasonal-moose-munch/31349). I know how much you like anything with chocolate.” He pointed towards the ground next to him, where there were 2 cups and a bag.

“Yeah, I am a little hungry. Thanks.” Kazi sat down onto the blanket against the tree and grabbed the bag. Gren sat next to them, handing them a cup of hot chocolate. Kazi took a sip and then shoveled a handful of of popcorn into their mouth. They both relaxed, Kazi leaning their head onto Gren’s shoulder. He held out his hand, and they took it. Together they watched the rest of the fireworks show, admiring the artificial lights dancing in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> ↋/10 chance Gren has PTSD. Also Gren/Kazi is endgame. Fight me.


End file.
